


My roommate's a what??

by Colorpalette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Because I can, Druid Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Isaac didn't leave, Magic!Stiles, McCall Pack, McCall Pack fluff, POV Outsider, alive!Allison, lot of dialogue lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorpalette/pseuds/Colorpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler didn't know what to expect when he found out he's rooming with someone named 'Stiles Stilinski'. He figured with a name like that the guy would never let him have a boring day. He didn't know how right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My roommate's a what??

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta, message me if you're interested! (:

        When Tyler first agreed to let his roommate have people over he was admittedly scared. I mean the guy seemed nice enough, but he also seemed like someone you didn't want to mess with. What Tyler expected was parties or stoners over everyday. What he didn't expect was the first night, a big muscular guy to just walk in and jump into his roommates bed and start falling asleep.  
"Scott, you need to knock before you come in now. I live with another person who isn't used to you just barging in." his roommate told his friend not even looking up from his computer.  
"Sorry." Scott said, his voice muffled by the pillow he currently had his face shoved into.

        He also wasn't expecting that after he got used to his roommate's best friend/ brother, walking in all the time, was him and Stiles coming back from getting coffee and a hot girl laying on Stiles' bed doing her nails.  
"Stiles!" He called over his shoulder, not looking away from the red head. She looked up at him calculating.  
"Why is there a hot, but scary girl in your bed?" He continued when Stiles didn't answer. His roommate came up behind him confused, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the girl.  
"Lydia!" Tyler moved so Stiles could get through. He put his coffee down and watched the two hug tightly.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming!" Stiles exclaimed still hugging Lydia.  
"It would have ruined the surprise dummy!" She laughed into Stiles shoulder. They pulled away and Stiles put an arm around her waist and turned to him.  
"Tyler this is my girlfriend Lydia, Lydia this is my roommate Tyler." Stiles introduced. Tyler held his hand out and Lydia took it and gave him a half smile.  
"Nice to meet you." She greeted. "I'm going to go say hi to Scott. I just wanted to see you first. I'll be back in about an hour. Oh! Kira's here too." Lydia told Stiles. His dorm mate nodded and Lydia kissed him real quick before saying bye to both. Tyler turned to Stiles wide-eyed.  
"That's Lydia?" He asked in awe. Stiles nodded grinned.  
"Damn you got a good one." He said appreciatively.  
"I know, and she goes to MIT." Stiles said taking a sip of his coffee. Tyler may or may not have been a bit jealous.

       When Tyler came back from dinner, he wasn't sure how to react when he walked into his dorm and saw five people all sprawled out on Stiles mattress. With no Stiles.  
"Uhm," Tyler so eloquently began. "Where's Stiles?" He asked. The only two he recognized, Scott and Lydia, shrugged not looking up.  
"He said he'd be back in half an hour and we decided to wait here." Lydia replied still engrossed with whatever movie was playing on the TV. Tyler just went to the mini fridge and didn't respond.

      When Stiles finally came back in, he stopped at the doorway."Ok I knew you were here." Stiles said pointing to who Tyler learned was Kira.  
"But when did you two get here?" He turned to the other couple. The girl clamored over the mass of bodies."About an hour ago. I missed you!" She exclaimed bringing Stiles into a bear hug. Stiles quickly reciprocated the gesture.  
"I missed you too Ally." He said. The curly haired guy went over to Stiles in a less hasty manor."Hey man!" Stiles said as they bro hugged. Tyler didn't know how, but suddenly Kira was next to Stiles.  
"My turn!" She beamed and Stiles rolled his eyes, but brought her into a big hug. When they let go Stiles went up to the bed.  
"Ok make room for me, you overly affectionate weirdos." He pushed Scott to scoot over. Tyler looked up from his phone and saw them all moving and somehow making space to fit. It reminded him of Tetris. Kira was at the foot of the bed laying horizontally, Isaac- the curly haired one- was sitting with his back leaning against the wall across the width, Allison was sitting Indian style in the far corner, Scott was lying on his stomach with his head in hands, which were on Isaac's thigh, and Stiles was sitting length wise with Lydia between his legs leaning against his chest and their hands intertwined. It would confuse Tyler for months as to how that all worked out and how they all fell asleep without falling off the bed.

 

        Stiles overly friendly/affectionate friends weren't the only surprising thing about him. Tyler quickly realized that his dorm mate was a fucking genius. He knew that he was here on a full ride, that obviously meant he was smart, but seeing his work and how he works was surreal. It wasn't just book smarts either. Tyler has been in the room when Stiles was on the phone with his father. Finding out that Stiles also helped with police cases? Well, that wasn't as surprising as it could've been if Stiles wasn't taking so many criminal justice related classes. When Tyler first met Stiles he thought he was a bit, much. He thought he was loud, talked a lot, always hyper, always distracted, took only the required classes, and he was going to be the guy who took the freedom of college over the top. When Tyler asked him what classes he was taking and if he knew what he wanted to major in, most of that changed. Stiles had enthusiastically replied that he was debating behavioral psychology and criminology. That stopped him in his tracks and he remembers staring at Stiles for a bit. He finally asked.  
"Oh! Why those two?" Stiles shrugged before he answered. "I have ADHD and when I heard that they try and treat it other ways other than just giving the kid Adderall," Stiles held up and shook his pill bottle, which Tyler had seen before. "it caught my attention and found out that what they use is behavioral psychology. As for criminology, my dad's the sheriff at my home town and I help him with cases all the time." He shrugged casually.  
"What about you?" Tyler remembered blushing, which he would deny to anyone.  
"Uhm, either music or literature." He said sheepishly. He thought that Stiles would give him an unimpressed look like he gets from most people who are really smart. Instead, he beamed at him.  
"My friend Derek double majored in those!" After that day Tyler felt more relaxed around Stiles.

 

         If there's one thing that Tyler has learned about his roommate, it's that he will never stop surprising him. When Stiles walked into their dorm all sweaty and with equipment that he's never seen before he was really confused. He found out that he's on the lacrosse team. He didn't even know there was a lacrosse team at their school. When he said that, Stiles shrugged and told him that he played in high school and had gotten better at it and looked up to see if they had a team. Which apparently they do.

        Lacrosse wasn't the only sport Stiles was in. Stiles came back once in a track uniform. He said that he really needed to keep up his endurance and it didn't hurt that it kept him running fast. He didn't elaborate on that even though Tyler was confused as hell at that last part. In the time between the track and lacrosse seasons started, Stiles went to the gym. Tyler had come with him a few times. If he was going to be honest, Stiles running endurance terrified him. Tyler had run out of breath and stopped after an hour of jogging on the tread mill. Stiles stayed on for two hours and had enough energy to continue working out. When he saw Tyler's expression of horror after he stepped off the treadmill he laughed.  
"Should have seen me Junior year. I couldn't even handle running around the lacrosse field two times without Scott having to literally drag me off the field to throw up." He chuckled. The rest of the time there, Tyler wondered how the hell Stiles got that much more endurance in two years.

 

        Tyler really wished he could have been surprised when he came home and saw Scott laying across Stiles stomach, and were both on their laptops with Kira's feet propped up on Scott's back. He's walked in on his roommate and his friends in so many weird and confusing positions he's used to it. Not always the best when he bring's someone over. Like that one time when Stiles was hugging one of Scott's thighs, with Allison's legs on either side of Stiles and Kira laying on top of Lydia. Tyler's girlfriend stood there and asked him later how Scott and Allison's legs bent like that and how Lydia didn't move once. He didn't have an answer for either of those questions. Or that one time where they had been sitting in a line with the person in front sitting between their legs on the floor, tallest to shortest. That was just weird, especially when the one in the back gave Tyler the serial killer vibe. Well, until Kira poked him in the side and the guy smiled showing off bunny teeth. Tyler felt a bit better after that.

 

        After living with Stiles for six months, Tyler felt like he had experienced every bizarre situation there was. Of course, Stiles always seemed to prove him wrong. When Tyler walked in on Stiles and Allison giving Derek stitches he just stared.  
"Do I want to know?" He finally asked still in the doorway.  
"Probably not." Stiles said. Tyler nodded and put his bag down."I'm going to meet Katrina. I'll be back around six." Tyler said getting his keys.  
"We'll be done by then. I'll stay with Ally or Derek if you want the room to yourself." Stiles offered, biting the string off and sealing one part of the stitches.  
"It's up to you man." Tyler shrugged.  
"The room's yours tonight. Least I can do after having a bleeding man in here." Tyler gave him a smile and a thanks. Before he was out of hearing range he heard Stiles calmly talking.  
"Derek if you go to sleep I will shove this needle into your bellybutton and Allison won't stop me."

 

       Tyler usually let his roommate's behavior slide. Usually it was because that whatever had happened he was sure the explanation would be at least twice as weird and that he would've wished he never asked. This time though, he was drawing the line. It was probably one of the weirdest things Tyler has ever seen and that is saying a lot after living with Stiles Stilinski for almost eight months.  
There Stiles was, he was just sitting in the middle of the room. Lydia in his bed texting someone. It seems like probably one of the normal things that he could walk in on. Except for the fact that Stiles was fucking levitating with fire in his palm.  
"What the fuck Stiles!" Tyler yelled. Stiles looked up startled, the fire in his palm sputtered out.  
"Tyler! You weren't supposed to be here until four!" Stiles apparently fucked up whatever he was doing and fell on his ass.  
"Stiles what the fuck, are you like a fucking witch? Telepath? Pyro kinetic? Alien?" Tyler spluttered. Stiles scrambled up. Lydia was staring at Stiles cautiously.  
"Uhm, wow, I really didn't want you to find out this way. Actually, I didn't want you to find out at all." Stiles stuttered.  
"Find out what? That my roommate is a fucking mutant!? Are the X-Men real? Is Magneto real? Do I need to stop wearing metal?" Tyler was freaking out. Part of him kinda wanted the X-Men be real though.  
"I'm not a mutant! And sadly no X-Men isn't real." Ok, so not a mutant.  
"How the fuck did you just-" he waved his arms around.  
"Tyler, close the door and we'll talk." Stiles seemed a bit less on edge. Tyler nodded and closed the door. Looking back at it, that could've been a stupid decision, but oh well.  
"Ok, I'm guessing you don't know a lot of mythology." Tyler shook his head. He only knew the basic myths like vampires, werewolves, those things that feed off of dreams or sexual tension.  
"Well, I'm kind of like a witch I guess?" Stiles shrugged trying to find the right words.  
"Kind of like a witch?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah. Like I'm not a witch, but I can do elemental magic and stuff yeah. I'm a Druid. Please don't tell anyone. Or try and kill me in my sleep. I don't know who'd make it out in that case. I mean the last time I did obviously, but still, I'm asleep and that's rude." Stiles rambled. Tyler stared at him. He narrowed his eyes.  
"Is that the reason why I trip over everything when I don't let you eat all the Doritos or drink out of the milk carton?" Lydia smacked Stiles arm.  
"I thought I got you to stop that." Lydia reprimanded. Stiles looked sheepish.  
"Sorry, can't always control it." He shrugged.  
"Are you like him? A witch?" Tyler turned to Lydia. He wouldn't be shocked if she was. She scared him and looked like she could take over the world if she wanted to.  
"He's not a witch and no." Tyler nodded."I'm a banshee." Tyler choked on his spit."What!?" She gave a Stiles like shrug.  
"Banshee. Wailing woman, predictor of death. Irish mythology. " She explained casually.  
"Anyway, please don't tell anyone. More people than you think would believe you if you said it. There are some people out there who would kill me if they knew." Tyler quickly shook his head.  
"No, no I won't tell anyone." No matter how weird his roommate was, Tyler was fond of him. He helped him with some stuff he didn't understand and was genuinely nice to him.  
"Do you know how many questions that cleared up?" He joked easing the tension.

 

       Tyler got used to magic happening in their dorm. Stiles would have something levitating. He would be concentrating on something and be hovering a few inches over whatever he was sitting on. Tyler didn't mind it. He's spilled water on the floor before and Stiles would walk in and the water would just float into the sink. One time, Tyler was running late and Stiles blew everything he needed onto his bed. Stiles had told him that it was a bit hard concealing it and not using it for long periods of time. It left him even more hyper and unfocused than usual.

        On the last day Stiles had all his stuff whizzing around the room and into his suitcases. The man himself was running back and forth making sure he wasn't leaving anything and dodging flying pants. He finished about twenty minutes before Tyler and when Tyler couldn't close his suitcases, he helped him.  
"Ok I've been practicing this thing. Let's try it out. When I say ok go, zip the suitcases." Tyler nodded and went to the first bag. Stiles shook himself out and put his hands out concentrating.  
"Ok go." Stiles said. Tyler successfully closed all his suitcases.  
"What'd you do?" He asked looking at all his closed bags.  
"I can move things around by using the air and using the pressure to move the objects and I've been practicing keeping the pressure to keep things in one spot. So I used it to keep the top pushed down to the bottom half." Stiles explained. Tyler smiled.

    He's totally requesting Stiles as his roommate for next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos and tell me how to improve!


End file.
